Can You Hear Me Now
"Can You Hear Me Now" is the sixth episode in season 1 of BUNK'D. It aired on November 13, 2015. This episode scored 1.8 million viewers. Overview When Zuri secretly keeps her cell phone beyond the allotted amount of time, it prompts Hazel and Lou to conduct a camp-wide search. Knowing Zuri still has it, Emma is stuck between busting her sister and lying to her new BFF Lou. Meanwhile, Ravi and Tiffany are tricked into making a cell phone tower hidden in the new camp totem pole for Gladys. Plot Phones at Camp Kikiwaka are only allowed on “Cell Phone Sunday” so you know it’s only a matter of time before Zuri breaks that rule, even after promising to abide the camp rules after the last episode when she was cleaning spaghetti out of the trash can as punishment for cheating in the fishing competition. Her plan to skirt the rule and order a pastrami sandwich from her favorite deli in the city is actually quite clever – she makes a cell phone out of a rock to turn in instead of her phone. Emma gets roped into Zuri’s scheme out of fear that her social media follower count will decline to Ravi levels. They discover that having a phone is only half the battle since the wireless router is also powered down during the week. To solve this problem they enlist Ravi and Tiffany on a top-secret mission to build a wireless router for Gladys. While Ravi and Tiffany’s “dorky differences” and “nerd trash talk” threaten to stall progress on the wireless router and Emma and Zuri sneak around camp trying to avoid Hazel’s search for the phone, Xander goes a little overboard trying to motivate Jorge and his other campers to create a new totem pole for camp. The totem pole gives Ravi and Tiffany the perfect place to hide the wireless router, which they construct despite their constant arguing and trash talking – Tiffany makes repeated jokes and comments about Ravi’s age and “his generation” since he’s five years older. But before the totem pole is unveiled with Jorge’s brightly painted contribution, the truth about Emma and Zuri’s plot comes out, driving a wedge between Emma and Lou that ends up teaching everyone a lesson about how friendships are more important than social media followers. Throughout the episode, Zuri keeps trying to get the deli to deliver her order to the camp but is very vague on the address. When the food does arrive, she finds everyone else eating it. Cast Main Cast *Peyton List as Emma Ross *Karan Brar as Ravi Ross *Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross *Miranda May as Lou Hockhauser *Kevin G. Quinn as Xander McCormick *Nathan Arenas as Jorge Ramirez *Nina Lu as Tiffany Chen Recurring Cast *Tessa Netting as Hazel Swearengen International Premieres * January 6, 2016 (Israel) * February 11, 2016 (Australia) * February 26, 2016 (UK and Ireland) * February 28, 2016 (Latin America, Brazil) * April 10, 2016 (Italy) * May 2, 2016 (Germany) * June 24, 2016 (Hungary) * July 1, 2016 (Poland) Trivia *Emma drives a bulldozer in this episode. *It's revealed Lou has 150,000 followers on Farm Page. *Farm Page is a parody of FaceBook. *Xander makes a reference to a French Immersion Camp across the lake from Camp Kikiwaka. *Meeting Jay Z’s cousin, as Gabe from canoe class once did, counts for being cool at Kikiwaka, according to Xander. *Ravi references an article he wrote in Computer Science Magazine, which Tiffany scoffs at, saying that “nobody reads magazines anymore, gramps.” Goofs * Lou claims it isn't possible to milk a llama, but while not as easy to do it can, in fact, be done. Gallery Transcript Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Airing in 2015 Category:Airing in November Category:Aired episodes